staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Czerwca 2013
TVP 1 HD 04:55 Kung Fu Panda Legenda o niezwykłości - Panda z kratkami, odc. 17 (Jailhouse Panda); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2011) 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.05, 6.35, 7.05, 7.35; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.04, 6.34, 7.02, 7.34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:30 TELEZAKUPY 09:00 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. Zemsta - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 09:55 BBC w Jedynce - Świat z lotu ptaka odc. 1. Ameryka Północna (Earthflight) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 11:00 Operacja Życie - odc. 29; cykl dokumentalny 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1493; telenowela TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Agrobiznes 12:35 Klimaty i smaki - Świętokrzyska Kraina; program poradnikowy 12:55 Zwierzęta Świata - Bobaki. Na stepach Kazachstanu. (Planet Wild. Marmot: Wild Frontier) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 13:30 Czy wiecie, że... (I did't know that); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 14:00 Klan - odc. 2403 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:25 Rezydencja - odc. 25 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:25 Bonanza - odc. 74, Przyjaźń (Bonanza, ep. 74, The Friendship); serial kraj prod.USA (1959) 16:20 Złote łany - odc. 11; cykl dokumentalny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 8/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:25 Przystań - odc. 3/13 - Przyjaciółki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 19:10 Wieczorynka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Tessie i pszczoły, odc. 34 (Tessie And The Honey Bees); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Nasze matki, nasi ojcowie - część 1, Inne czasy (Unsere Mütter, Unsere Väter (Generation War), teil 1, Eine andere Zeit) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 22:05 Na pierwszym planie - wydanie specjalne -; program publicystyczny 22:50 Downton Abbey II - odc. 8/8 (Downton Abbey II ep. 8) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013) 00:10 Pół serio - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2000) 01:50 Bonanza - odc. 74, Przyjaźń (Bonanza, ep. 74, The Friendship); serial kraj prod.USA (1959) 02:40 Notacje - Anna Polony. Pogrobowiec; cykl dokumentalny 02:55 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 03:20 Złote łany - odc. 11; cykl dokumentalny 03:45 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:20 Dwójka Dzieciom - SuperSprytek i Sprytusie - odc. 24 Kwiatek Kichatek (Noonbory and the Super Seven ep. Tooba Achooba); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2009) 05:55 Zmiennicy - odc. 11/15 - Antycypacja; serial TVP 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 22 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:00 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.25, 09:55 10:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 902 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 70 - Niezwykła nowina 11:50 Sabat Czarownic - felieton - (5); felieton 11:55 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn 12:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Portugalia - "Porto"; magazyn kulinarny 12:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wenezuelscy kowboje - Największa łąka świata - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 13:35 Czas honoru - odc. 11 Szanowny pan Gestapo - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 83 "Orzeł czy pilot" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 84 "W jakim wieku?" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:35 Sabat Czarownic - felieton - (6); felieton 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:00 Pogoda 16:10 M jak miłość - odc. 943; serial TVP 17:00 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (22); widowisko rozrywkowe 17:50 Sabat Czarownic - felieton - (8); felieton 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 20/71; teleturniej 19:30 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 21/71; teleturniej 20:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 495 Blizna; serial TVP 21:10 Powrót do przyszłości (Back To The Future); film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1985) 23:15 Poniedziałek z gwiazdami – Tim Roth - Magia kłamstwa - odc. 34 (Lie to me s. II ep. Darkness and Light); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 00:10 Czy świat oszalał? - Pogrzebani żywcem (Chilean Miners: 17 days Burried Alive); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 01:20 Siostra Jackie - odc. 1 (Nurse Jackie s. I ep. 1 Pilot); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 01:50 Siostra Jackie - odc. 2 (Nurse Jackie s. I ep. 2 Sweet 'n All); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 02:30 Powrót do przyszłości (Back To The Future); film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1985) 04:20 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 34 (Lie to me s. II ep. Darkness and Light); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 05:05 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Lublin 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:11 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:41 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda 07:13 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:41 Pogoda 07:45 Poranek TVP Info 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda 08:43 Poranek TVP Info 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:40 Pogoda 09:45 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda 10:21 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis info 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Biznes 12:26 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:25 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:10 Raport z Polski 14:24 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:11 Pogoda 15:15 Rozmowa dnia 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:51 Biznes 17:00 Zobacz, co słychać 17:05 Aktywni 50+ 2 (6) 17:27 Zobacz, co słychać 17:30 Zobacz, co słychać 17:36 Tygiel polityczny 18:02 Zobacz, co słychać 18:05 Zdarzenia - magazyn reporterów 18:20 Zobacz, co słychać 18:30 Panorama Lubelska - wydanie główne 18:50 Prognoza pogody 18:55 Zobacz, co słychać 19:06 Zobacz, co słychać 19:12 Magazyn Sportowy 19:40 Zdarzenia - magazyn reporterów 19:53 Zobacz, co słychać 20:00 Infoexpress 20:10 Minęła dwudziesta 21:00 Serwis info 21:14 Pogoda 21:20 Raport z Polski 21:40 Studio LOTTO 21:50 Pogoda 21:56 Panorama Lubelska - wydanie wieczorne 22:17 Prognoza pogody 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:08 Pogoda 23:16 Sportowy wieczór 23:33 Na podobieństwo Jacka - film dokumentalny (Polska,2000) 00:37 Infoexpress 00:50 Minęła dwudziesta 01:35 Raport z Polski 02:02 Info Dziennik 02:40 Pogoda 02:45 Sportowy wieczór 02:55 Listy do PRL-u 03:00 Reportaż TVP Info - Od kopalni do pierścionka - reportaż (Polska,2013) 03:15 Akademia zdrowia (4) - magazyn poradnikowy 03:30 Szerokie tory: Dżulia z Dagestanu 03:53 Listy do PRL-u 04:00 Na podobieństwo Jacka - film dokumentalny (Polska,2000) 04:55 Reportaż TVP Info: Odzyskana nadzieja: Odzyskać siebie 05:10 Teleplotki 05:35 Raport z Polski Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 08:45 Malanowski i partnerzy (316) 09:15 Malanowski i partnerzy (317) 09:45 Trudne sprawy (72) 10:45 Dlaczego ja? (246) 11:45 Pamiętniki z wakacji 2 (19) 12:45 Dom nie do poznania 3 (57) 13:45 Hotel 52 (6) 14:45 Malanowski i partnerzy (204) 15:15 Malanowski i partnerzy (205) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:45 Dlaczego ja? (377) 17:45 Trudne sprawy (269) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Chór (222) 20:00 Megahit: xXx - film sensacyjny (USA,2002) 22:35 Z archiwum X - thriller SF (USA,Kanada,1998) 01:00 24 godziny 6 (141) 02:00 24 godziny 6 (142) 03:00 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:00 Uwaga! 05:20 Rozmowy w toku: Wybacz kochanie, wolę z pieskiem przytulanie! 06:20 Mango 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:10 Ukryta prawda (107) 12:10 Kocham. Enter: Zdrada (42) 13:10 Szpital (10) 14:10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (592) 14:55 Sąd rodzinny (130) 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: Za mądry jestem na tyranie, dla mnie - prezesowanie! 16:55 Szpital (11) 17:55 Ukryta prawda (108) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Hasza (889) 20:50 Surowi rodzice (3) 21:50 Sekrety chirurgii (3) 22:50 Przepis na życie (3) 23:50 Partnerki 2 (13) 00:50 Tajemnice Smallville 8 (3) 01:45 Uwaga! 02:00 Arkana magii (934) 03:20 Rozmowy w toku: Za mądry jestem na tyranie, dla mnie - prezesowanie! 04:15 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:10 I Like It - program muzyczny 05:30 Triumf miłości (154) 06:25 4music - magazyn muzyczny 07:30 Gliniarz i prokurator (101) 08:30 Komisarz Rex (13) 09:30 Kiedy się zakocham... (2) 10:30 Rodzice na skraju załamania nerwowego (12) - serial paradokumentalny (Francja,2007) 11:30 I Like It - magazyn muzyczny 12:30 Życiowe role gwiazd (9) - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Dekoratornia 15:30 Dekoratornia 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator (102) 17:00 Wzór (11) 18:00 Ukryta miłość (3) 19:00 Komisarz Rex (1) 20:00 Galileo (304) - program popularnonaukowy 21:00 Galileo (305) - program popularnonaukowy 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (7) 22:55 Wzór (11) 23:45 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (8) 00:45 Chłopaki z taśmy - program rozrywkowy 01:45 4music - magazyn muzyczny 02:50 I Like It - program muzyczny 03:40 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Dyżur (1) - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Menu na miarę (11) - program kulinarny 07:00 Tom i Jerry (32) 07:05 Tom i Jerry (33) 07:15 Tom i Jerry (34) 07:30 Tom i Jerry (35) 07:35 Tom i Jerry (36) 07:50 Xena: wojownicza księżniczka (10) 08:50 13 posterunek (33) 09:25 13 posterunek (34) 10:00 Błękitny patrol (77) 11:00 Nash Bridges 3 (52) 12:00 Akcja restauracja - reality show (USA) 13:00 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli (11) - serial przyrodniczy 13:55 Sekundy grozy (64) - serial dokumentalny (USA) 14:25 Robin Hood (11) 15:35 13 posterunek (35) 16:15 13 posterunek (36) 16:55 Xena: wojownicza księżniczka (11) 17:55 Łowcy skarbów (6) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (24) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (25) 20:00 Ogniste monstrum - horror SF (Kanada,USA,2007) 21:55 Rekiny: walka o życie - horror (USA,2012) 23:55 Bez kontroli - komedia (Francja,2006) 01:50 Zobacz to! TVN 7 04:50 Pascal: po prostu gotuj: Szkoła czekolady (13/15) 05:25 We dwoje (16) - program rozrywkowy 06:40 Męski typ 2: Zbigniew Boniek (6/9) 07:10 Sąd rodzinny: Żebrzący chłopiec (51) 08:10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Stracona nadaremnie (348) 09:10 Detektywi: Niegodny (78) 09:40 Detektywi: Rodzinna intryga (79) 10:15 Ostry dyżur (105) 11:15 Mango 12:50 Sąd rodzinny: Miłość kieszonkowca (52) 13:50 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Stacja końcowa - małżeństwo (349) 14:50 Dr House 5 (21/24) 15:50 Detektywi: W imię miłości (80) 16:25 Detektywi: Głos z przeszłości (81) 17:00 Ostry dyżur 5 (106) 18:00 39 i pół 2: Kryzys wieku średniego (20) 19:00 Dr House 5 (22/24) 20:00 Prawdziwe historie: Trzy życzenia - film obyczajowy (USA,1995) 22:25 Kobra: oddział specjalny 16 (12/15) 23:30 Alfie - komediodramat (Wielka Brytania,USA,2004) 01:45 Arkana magii 03:50 Ulice San Francisco: Psia wachta (14/22) 04:45 Zakończenie programu Puls 2 06:00 Błękitny patrol 4 (77) 06:55 Łowcy skarbów (5) 07:55 Pippi (11) 08:25 Bajki animowane dla dzieci (11) 08:55 Łowcy smoków (12) 09:25 Był sobie kosmos (6) 10:00 Pan Andersen opowiada (6) 10:35 Pszczółka Maja (37) 11:00 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (5) 11:10 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (6) 11:30 Reksio (41) 11:40 Reksio (42) 11:55 Był sobie człowiek (6) 12:25 Pippi (12) 13:00 Bajki animowane dla dzieci (11) 13:25 Łowcy smoków (13) 13:55 Był sobie kosmos (6) 14:40 Pan Andersen opowiada (6) 15:15 Pszczółka Maja (18) 15:40 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (6) 16:00 Reksio (41) 16:10 Reksio (42) 16:30 Zwariowane melodie (44) 16:35 Zwariowane melodie (45) 16:40 Zwariowane melodie (46) 17:00 Zwariowane melodie (47) 17:05 Zwariowane melodie (48) 17:10 Zwariowane melodie (49) 17:30 Świat zwierząt 3 (25) - serial przyrodniczy 18:00 Akcja restauracja - reality show (USA) 19:00 Brudna robota (15) - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Ale numer! - program rozrywkowy 20:30 Ale numer! - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Nash Bridges 3 (52) 22:00 13 posterunek (35) 22:35 13 posterunek (36) 23:15 Goło i wesoło (32) - program rozrywkowy 23:55 Na żywo: policyjne pościgi (5) - serial dokumentalny 00:55 Piękni i ambitni (9) - serial erotyczny 01:45 JRG w akcji (2) - serial dokumentalny 02:10 Dyżur (2) - serial dokumentalny 02:40 Zakończenie programu TV 6 06:30 4music - magazyn muzyczny 07:20 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca (6) 07:45 Oggy i ferajna (63) 08:10 Galileo 09:00 Szósty zmysł - interaktywny program ezoteryczny 10:00 Szósty zmysł - interaktywny program ezoteryczny 10:45 Telesprzedaż 11:15 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (38) - program rozrywkowy 12:15 Milionerzy - oryginalna wersja językowa (25) - teleturniej 13:15 Telesprzedaż 13:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny 15:00 Milionerzy - oryginalna wersja językowa (26) - teleturniej 16:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (39) - program rozrywkowy 17:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 18:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (14) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Eva Luna (85) 20:00 Galileo 21:00 Najlepsi z najlepszych 2 - film sensacyjny (USA,1993) 23:05 Niewygodny świadek - film przygodowy (Kanada,2001) 00:55 Big Brother 4.1 - extra - reality show 01:30 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (39) - program rozrywkowy 02:15 Big Brother 4.1 - prosto z domu - reality show 02:35 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 03:35 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Piłka nożna plażowa: Euro Beach Soccer League - mecz: Ukraina - Holandia 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Piłka nożna plażowa: Euro Beach Soccer League - mecz: Portugalia - Białoruś 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Włochy - Kuba 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Włochy - Kuba 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Piłka nożna plażowa: Euro Beach Soccer League - mecz: Niemcy - Rosja 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Piłka nożna plażowa: Euro Beach Soccer League - mecz: Włochy - Rumunia 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Kanada - Korea Południowa 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Kanada - Korea Południowa 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Rugby: Ekstraliga - mecz finałowy 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Rugby: Ekstraliga - mecz finałowy 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Polska - Ukraina 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Polska - Ukraina 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Lekkoatletyka: Diamentowa Liga w Oslo - lekkoatletyka 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Lekkoatletyka: Diamentowa Liga w Oslo - lekkoatletyka 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Cafe Futbol 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Piłka nożna plażowa: Euro Beach Soccer League - mecz: Rosja - Portugalia 00:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:15 Piłka nożna plażowa: Euro Beach Soccer League - mecz: Włochy - Ukraina 01:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 Hity na czasie 08:00 ESKA TV News 08:05 Hity na czasie 09:00 ESKA TV News 09:05 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Hity na czasie 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Hity na czasie 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 Kamera! Akcja! Gwiazdy! 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 smESKA 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Top 5 16:30 Szymorning 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Hot plota 18:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 Gwiazdy od kuchni 22:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u - best of week 23:00 Hity na czasie 00:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 Czarno na białym - magazyn 06:35 Blisko ludzi 07:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 07:55 Rozmowy w toku 08:50 Ugotowani - reality show 09:50 W ostatniej chwili (10/11) - serial dokumentalny 10:20 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł. Ukraina (12) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2013) 10:50 Blisko ludzi 11:20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 12:20 Rozmowy w toku 13:15 Nieobliczalni lokatorzy (6/10) - program rozrywkowy (Polska,2011) 13:50 Życie w przepychu (11/20) - program rozrywkowy (Ukraina,2011) 14:50 Uwaga! po Uwadze 15:35 Czarno na białym - magazyn 16:15 Sekretne operacje (3/12) - serial dokumentalny (Austria,2011) 17:15 Blisko ludzi 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Psie adopcje i nie tylko 2 (5/9) - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Bez recepty 2 - magazyn medyczny 19:30 Usterka. The best of - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 20:45 Ola w trasie (3/9) - program krajoznawczy (Polska,2013) 21:15 Świat bez fikcji 3 (6/8) - program krajoznawczy (Wielka Brytania,2013) 21:45 Express 22:00 Pogoda 22:05 Ostre cięcie (11) - program rozrywkowy 22:35 Co robiłem zeszłej nocy? (5/6) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2013) 23:05 Wakacyjne piekło (8) - serial dokumentalny 00:05 Cela - reportaż 00:35 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł. Ukraina (12) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2013) 01:05 Taboo (11/13) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 02:00 Rozmowy w toku 02:50 Uwaga! po Uwadze 03:30 Wakacyjne piekło (10) - serial dokumentalny 04:25 Na noże (10/12) - program rozrywkowy 05:20 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Szalone lata 90. 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Tylko disco! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Wszystko mi disco! 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Przeboje na czasie 14:00 Hit dnia 14:11 Disco Relax 15:00 Przebojowe historie 15:23 Przeboje na czasie 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Przeboje na czasie 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Slide Show 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Przebojowe historie 20:09 Szalone lata 90. 21:00 Wieczorne granie na ekranie 22:00 Zakochane Polo TV 22:30 Pikantne Polo TV 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 05:45 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:15 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Plagi egipskie (213) 08:05 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Szał przeprowadzek'' (214) 09:00 Ewa gotuje (123) 09:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Gdzie jest skarb? (21) 10:00 Daleko od noszy - szpital futpolowy: Tragedia salowego Basena (43) 10:30 Pierwsza miłość (1623) 11:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Gry interesów (311) 12:00 Tango z aniołem: Linia Życia (12) 12:45 Pierwsza miłość (953) 13:30 Ewa gotuje (123) 14:00 Linia życia (91) 14:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Gdzie jest skarb? (21) 15:00 Daleko od noszy - szpital futpolowy: Tragedia salowego Basena (43) 15:30 Graczykowie (95) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Więcej lepiej taniej weselej (362) 16:30 Pierwsza miłość (1623) 17:05 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 18:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 19:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Grom z jasnego nieba (312) 20:00 Nieprawdopodobne, a jednak (12) 20:30 Linia życia (92) 21:00 Fala zbrodni: Gry wojenne (95) 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Gry interesów (311) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Twardy głaz (295) 23:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Więcej lepiej taniej weselej (362) 00:00 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Gdzie jest skarb? (21) 00:30 Daleko od noszy - szpital futpolowy: Tragedia salowego Basena (43) 01:00 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 02:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 03:00 Zakończenie programu '''TVP Kultura' 08:15 Portrety: Między dźwiękiem a ciszą - wspomnienie o Witoldzie Lutosławskim - film dokumentalny (Polska,1996) 09:25 Wakacje z Madonną - film obyczajowy (Polska,1995) 11:05 Konkurs Eurowizji dla Młodych Tancerzy, Gdańsk 2013 - Finał 12:55 Nocne ptaki - film obyczajowy (Polska,1992) 14:20 Wakacje z Madonną - film obyczajowy (Polska,1995) 16:00 Sztuka czytania (2) - magazyn 16:40 Portrety: Między dźwiękiem a ciszą - wspomnienie o Witoldzie Lutosławskim - film dokumentalny (Polska,1996) 17:50 Tragarz puchu - film psychologiczny (Polska,1983) 19:30 Widzi Misie: Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci: Bohdan Butenko - "Jaś i Małgosia" - magazyn kulturalny 19:40 Widzi Misie: Miś Uszatek: Wesołe miasteczko 20:05 Panorama kina światowego: Orlando - film kostiumowy (Francja,Wielka Brytania,Włochy,Rosja,Holandia,1992) 21:55 Głowa w chmurach - dramat obyczajowy (USA,Hiszpania,Kanada,Wielka Brytania,2004) 00:05 Videogalerie: Dominika Olszowy (23) - magazyn kulturalny 01:10 Machinacje - widowisko (Francja,2011) 02:15 Panorama kina światowego: Orlando - film kostiumowy (Francja,Wielka Brytania,Włochy,Rosja,Holandia,1992) 03:55 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 17.06.1988 08:20 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Huculski smak 09:00 Do krwi ostatniej: Bitwa (7) 10:00 "Tyle słońca w całym mieście". Niezapomniane przeboje Anny Jantar - koncert (Polska,1993) 11:00 Namibia (4) 11:30 Wyspa Getto - reportaż (Polska,2003) 12:00 Sensacje XX wieku: Zaginione archiwa 12:35 Sensacje XX wieku: Broń chemiczna 13:10 Dni, które stworzyły historię: Ucieczka Ludwika XVI 15:00 Cała prawda o...: Hosni Mubarak (7/10) 16:00 Polska i świat z historią w tle: As przestworzy 16:20 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii: Na styku nieba i ziemi 17:00 Królowa Bona (1) 18:00 Flesz historii (135) - cykl reportaży 18:25 Kalendarium historyczne: Rewizja nadzwyczajna: Bereza Kartuska 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 17.06.1988 19:45 Spór o historię: Narodziny państwa Polan 20:20 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 20:50 Déja vu - komedia kryminalna (Polska,ZSRR,1989) 22:50 Z kamerą po kraju: Lidzbark Warmiński 23:20 Dziwny jest ten świat: Wszyscy ludzie Saddama 00:05 Ostatni świadek - film dokumentalny (Polska,2002) 01:10 "Tyle słońca w całym mieście". Niezapomniane przeboje Anny Jantar - koncert (Polska,1993) 02:00 Namibia (4) 02:35 Wyspa Getto - reportaż (Polska,2003) 03:10 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Polonia w Komie - Krym (253); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Karino - odc. 7* - Droga do sławy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:00 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.25, 09:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:25 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 11; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 3 Żyrardów; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Kopciuszek - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Polonia w Komie - Matt podróżnik (257); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 842 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Pomnik historii 4 /1/...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Pieśń dla Rebeki; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Norah Mc Gettigan; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Dzika Polska - Bogatsze życie - Ślimaki na zakręcie; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Sztuka życia - odc. 47 Monika Obara; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 5 Stanisław Sojka; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 1 Lodówka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 710* Rodzice chrzestni; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Klimaty i smaki - Biebrzańska kraina; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Kopciuszek - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Łamigłówka - Pomnik historii 4 /4/...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Matt podróżnik (257); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 11; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Hanna Banaszak; recital; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 842 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 21/39 - Gdzie dwóch się bije; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Chichot losu - odc. 12/13* - Spadkobiercy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Meksyk - Asia (258); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Ekstradycja II - odc. 1/9 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Wojciech Wójcik; wyk.:Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Renata Dancewicz, Witold Dębicki, Maria Pakulnis, Paweł Wilczak, Jan Englert, Olaf Lubaszenko, Lew Rywin, Karol Strasburger, Marek Kondrat; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 12. i 13. Przystanek Woodstock 2006 i 2007 - Indios Bravos; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Łamigłówka - Pomnik historii 4 /4/...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Kopciuszek - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Karino - odc. 7* - Droga do sławy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 21/39 - Gdzie dwóch się bije; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Chichot losu - odc. 12/13* - Spadkobiercy; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Meksyk - Asia (258); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 842; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 12. i 13. Przystanek Woodstock 2006 i 2007 - Indios Bravos; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Krążownik z Wielopola; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Rozrywka 06:30 Duże dzieci: Mariusz Pudzianowski, Michał Żebrowski, Zofia Przybylska, Paweł Skrzecz - talk show 07:15 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza 07:45 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat 08:25 To był rock! Maanam '94 (3) 09:25 To był rock!: Aya RL i IRA (6) 10:20 Rozrywka retro: Delikatesy (1) 11:15 Duże dzieci: prof. Antoni Wit, Włodzimierz Matuszak - talk show 12:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 13:10 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 14:10 Szansa na sukces 15:15 15. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '77 16:45 Opole 1970 17:20 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka 17:50 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza 18:25 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat 18:55 Rozrywka Retro: L jak Laskowik, T jak TEY 19:45 Podróże z żartem: Brazylia 20:50 Tylko jeden skecz 21:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 22:10 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 23:10 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 00:05 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat 00:35 A niech gadają - koncert Ich Troje 01:35 Złote płyty zespołu Dwa Plus Jeden 02:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Białystok 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:11 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:41 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda 07:13 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:41 Pogoda 07:45 Poranek TVP Info 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda 08:43 Poranek TVP Info 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:40 Pogoda 09:45 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda 10:21 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis info 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Biznes 12:26 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:25 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:10 Raport z Polski 14:24 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:11 Pogoda 15:15 Rozmowa dnia 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:51 Biznes 17:04 Prognoza pogody 17:06 TV LATO 17:17 Reportaż: Rajd Pogoni 2013 - reportaż 17:40 Rozmowa dnia: M. Boni + M. Zalewski 17:50 My Romowie 17:58 Maraton kresowe 18:10 Spełnieni: Działkowcy (11) 18:30 Obiektyw Główny 18:55 Prognoza pogody 18:55 Zobacz, co słychać 19:00 Bez kantów - program publicystyczny 19:26 Warto tam być 19:31 Pod twoją obronę - program religijny 20:00 Infoexpress 20:10 Minęła dwudziesta 21:00 Serwis info 21:14 Pogoda 21:20 Raport z Polski 21:40 Studio LOTTO 21:50 Pogoda 21:56 Warto tam być 22:00 Obiektyw Wieczorny 22:16 Prognoza pogody 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:08 Pogoda 23:16 Sportowy wieczór 23:33 Na podobieństwo Jacka - film dokumentalny (Polska,2000) 00:37 Infoexpress 00:50 Minęła dwudziesta 01:35 Raport z Polski 02:02 Info Dziennik 02:40 Pogoda 02:45 Sportowy wieczór 02:55 Listy do PRL-u 03:00 Reportaż TVP Info - Od kopalni do pierścionka - reportaż (Polska,2013) 03:15 Akademia zdrowia (4) - magazyn poradnikowy 03:30 Szerokie tory: Dżulia z Dagestanu 03:53 Listy do PRL-u 04:00 Na podobieństwo Jacka - film dokumentalny (Polska,2000) 04:55 Reportaż TVP Info: Odzyskana nadzieja: Odzyskać siebie 05:10 Teleplotki 05:35 Raport z Polski